Jimmy Nicmeri
Jimmy Mario Nicmeri (born March 23, 1986) is an American CAW professional wrestler and actor, better known by his ring name Nightmare, He is currently signed with Dream Match Wrestling (DMW), Conflict Pro Wrestling (CPW) & Original Wrestling Federation (OWF). Nicmeri is a 4 time World Champion in CAW. He is a one-time XCW Undisputed Champion, a one-time NOC Champion, a one-time WWC World Champion & the current CAW Underground Champion. CAW Career CAW-D & DWP 2004-2006 ' ' Jimmy joins the short-lived DWP in this attire, but winning his first two matches in caw, DWP closed down in December 2004. Because of this, Jimmy Nicmeri would join CAW-D. Nicmeri debuted on the season 2 show, having a match with the Deadly Nightside, to which he lost. The next show, he was in was CAW-D Christmas Chaos in a rookie battle royal being the second to last to be eliminated. After a long hiatus from CAW-D, Jimmy Nicmeri would appear on show 2 of season 4, facing The Phoenix, where he lost via Pinfall. After the match, Phoenix got attacked by both Nicmeri and Frantic Freak, with Frantic Freak also attacking the Referee, Nicmeri applied his finisher to the Phoenix, leaving him in the ring. Nicmeri would join Frantic Freak's Tears of Darkness on the next show. Nicmeri appeared on the CAW-D Summer Break Out, teaming up with Kysko of the Tears of Darkness for the CAW-D Tag Team Title, losing in the Tag Team Turmoil match to D-X2k4. After the Mega Event, Frantic Freak left CAW-D for a while, leaving his faction alone. Nicmeri began to bad mouth Frantic Freak on the six-show of Season 5, when Nicmeri won his first match in CAW-D, beating Sorrow by using Frantic Freak's finisher. After the match, Frantic Freak came out and attacked Jimmy, putting him throw a table. On the next show, Frantic Freak attacked Jimmy Nicmeri in the parking lot, smashing Nicmeri's leg in a car door. At the Mega Event Total Meltdown, Frantic Freak defeated Jimmy Nicmeri. On the next season of CAW-D, Nicmeri's first fed (DWP) started to attack CAW-D at the Total Meltdown mega event. Because of this, Nicmeri would now start going by his DWP name Nightmare. On the next show, Nightmare would defeat Mike Lombardi and Red Death to win his first title in CAW-D, the DWP American Championship. On episode seven of season six, he faced Scott Horan to defend his title. During the match, Nightmare tried to leave, but Blackbohnster came out to stop him, saying if he got counted out he would lose the title. Nightmare, however, went back into the ring and hit Scott with the belt causing a DQ. Blackbohnster then made a rematch at Uncensored Mayhem 06 with no Count Out or DQs. Nightmare defeated Scott Horan with the help of Scott's ex-girlfriend Amy Steel, who turned on him during the match. Nightmare would lose his championship to Scott at the rematch 2 shows later. Soon after this, CAW-D closed its doors Xtreme Championship Wrestling 2004-2009 ' ' In his first season of XCW, he lost the match he was in two the truth Season 2 of XCW nightmare was a more eviler person Burn #1 Nightmare def. John Smiley after attacking him before the match Burn #2 Nightmare brutally attacks The Truth after the truth retires video package with DSC Burn #3 Nightmare def. Adam Montana in a number one contender's match for the XCW Undisputed Title after DSC interferes Burn #5 Nightmare vs. Bryan Daniels ends in a draw after the time expires, Titan and Daniels attack Nightmare.Burn #6 Adam Montana and Titan def. DSC and Nightmare. Final Destination Nightmare def. Titan to win the XCW Undisputed Title after Dustin Rouse interferes.makeing this the first title nightmare wins in caw season 3 Burn #1 The Warrior def. Nightmare by countout, Nightmare attacks The Warrior after the match. Burn #2 Nightmare def. Prototype to retain the XCW Undisputed title after Bones interferes making him the first man who beat prototype. Burn #3 The Bouncer def. Nightmare in a Tables match Burn #4 during The Warrior vs The Bouncer match, Nightmare came out and play mind games with the two Burn #6 Bouncer, Warrior and Shocker def. DSC, Mildain and Nightmare in a 6 Man Elimination Tag Team Match at Eternal Punishment Nightmare def. the Bouncer and the Warrior to retain the XCW Undisputed title soon after this XCW goes into its first Hiatus but there was a CUWL vs XCW vs caw-d event where nightmare has a triple threat match vs the phoniex and simon orangefish loseis his xcw title to caw-d the phoniex not even being pined the next xcw show for nightmare was All Star Royale two years after loseing the xcw title All Star Royale comeing in at number 30 takeing out scar from the rumble leaveing only me and black/white black/white beats nightmare and becomes the new xcw champion xcw soon gos into its second Hiatus two years l8r xcw comes back with xcw Pandemonium nightmare has a rematch with black/white Black/White def. Nightmare to retain the XCW Undisputed title in a Ladder match after Adam Montana interfered Original Wrestling Federation 2007 -2008 (2010) most of what happen in owf was lost to me but i had a few tag matchs teaming with bones beating sky and duel and haveing a long feud with joey law for the wwc title me being the first and last champion after wwc closed the title was unfed with the owf title and i lost to Jason Flamez Mears in a cage match next show nightmare was on was his OWF Living Dangerously 2008 the Main Event: OWF World Championship Elimination Chamber Match Jason Mears © vs Nightmare vs duel vs Project Blaze vs Rick Rancid vs Normster normster would pin nightmare to become the new champion next match at owf was OWF Friday Hustle Show 14 Season 3 the Main Event of the PB's Farewell Tour fighting Project Blaze loseing to his long time friend at OWF Summer Slamboree 4 nightmare had two match one was a random match witch he won then the next match was for the #1 Contenders Match for World Championship it was going to be sky he faced but it was changed 2 Rick Rancid nightmare was able to def him nightmare was soon let go after . in may of 2010 nicmeri signed back with owf on the 21 of may he was in a Gautlet with Duel Shadowstarr & Brian James loseing to duel in that match Dream Match Wrestling 2008-2010 Nightmare made his official debut of Show 20, where "Nightmare" Jimmy Nicmeri would face DMW World Champion Ultra Yakamoru in a non title match. Nightmare would destroyed Yakamoru, and if it wasn't for Shadowstarr interferring, but the damage was done. Ultra Yakamoru was then forced to vacate the title because of his knee injury during his match with "Nightmare" Jimmy Nicmeri. Later in that show, Nightmare would come out and attack Shadowstarr after his match. At DMW BurnOut Show 21, Nightmare claimed that he was the real world champion and brought out his own title his real worlds title. Nightmare would have a match with his brother Hades and would defeat him with a School Boy Roll Up with his Feet on the Ropes. At the end of the show Nightmare and Shawdowstarr would have a stare down. At DMW BurnOut Show 23, there contract signing between Shadowstarr & Jimmy Nicmeri, which confirmed that both men would compete for the vacant DMW World title at Bound to Violence. At DMW Bound to Violence, Shadowstarr and Nicmeri had one hellacious battle, which would lead to a draw as both men got counted out when James Dark interfered. On DMW BurnOut Show 26, Nightmare lost his real world title to Mr. Showtime after another assault by James Dark. This would result in an ladder match at CAW Destruction Derby, between Shadowstarr, Jimmy "Nightmare" Nicmeri and James Dark for the DMW World Title in a ladder match, in which James Dark won. In the DMW BurnOut Show 29 Main Event, "Nightmare" Jimmy Nicmeri would team up with BurnOut champion "The Bull" Brian James to face Mark Hazard & DMW World champion James Dark, which James Dark and Mark Hazard picked up the pinfall over the Bull. Ot DMW BurnOut Show 30 Nightmare got his rematch for the "REAL" World's Championship against Mr. Showtime, and defeated him to get his title back. The victory, however, was short lived, as after the match his rival James Dark destroyed his car. Xtreme Global Wrestling League 2008-2010 nightmare debut back when xgwl was XGW at the megaevent Paid In Full beating long team friend wrath the next far matchs jimmy nicmeri feud with Tommy Kazarian in the end nightmare won the feud and they just went to there own goals at caw destiny 4 nightmare had a match with Exodecai for the xgwl title witch he lost at XGWL CPV: Malicious Intent nightmare had a match with *El Toro Extremo for the #1 Contender for the Ultimate title El Toro Extremo got the win at XGWL In Da House 3 its Jimmy "Nightmare" Nicmeri vs Sky sky picked up the win a other big lose for nightmare at XGWL Paid In Full 3 nightmare lose a other cpv show XGWL Charged Ep54 nightmare and his team picked up the win on 5/11/2010 was released from xgwl Conflict Pro Wrestling 2010 At Incursion #3, on March 19, 2010, Jimmy Nicmeri made his debut on CPW, facing Arcan and Shadowstarr in a losing effort. Other CAW matches *Nightmare had matchs at coh with Genocide witch he beat and one with rage which was ruled a no contest cuz of the people coming out *At caw destiny 4 Nightmare had a match with Exodecai for the xgwl title which he lost. *CUWL show 7 of season 7 Red Giant, Jason Flamez Mears, and Simon Orangefish Vs Nightmare, Joshua Pierce and Dave Stewart which nightmare team won i believe??? *At the last CUWL mega event Chained Judgement Nigtmare def Red Giant *NOC events the night of champions events the first one nightmare def bravo to become the first noc champion making this the second title in caw he won the next noc show he lost it to scott horan and the last noc event he had a tag team match witch they lostnightmare is rumored to be in team usa for the 2010 caw cup. Personal life On May 20, 2005, Jimmy Nnicmeri and Alina were married. To this day, Jimmy still sends money back to his old backyard friends to help them go pro. Finishers & Signature Moves *'Finishing moves' **''Diluted'' (Pedigree) **''Kingdom Come/Nicmeri Splash'' (Five Star Frog Splash) **''Nicmeri Drop'' (Unprettier) Championships and accomplishments *'CAW-D' **DWP American Championship (1-time, inaugural) *'Dream Match Wrestling: Original' **"REAL" World's Championship (2-time, inaugural, current) *'Night Of Champions' **NOC Champiosnhip (1-time, inaugural) *'Original Wrestling Federation' **WWC World Championship (inaugural & final) *'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' **XcW Undisputed Championship (1-time) **XGWL Professional Championship (1-time) *'Other Championships and Accomplishments' **CAW Underground Championship (1-time, inaugural, current) 1 The DWP American title was created by DSC for DWP during DWP's invasion in CAW-D in 2006. 2 Won the title at OWF-WWC Halloween Massacre 2007 under the WWC brand. Jimmy_Nicmeri_as_XcW_Undisputed_Champion.jpg‎|Jimmy Nicmeri as XcW Undisputed Champion Nicmeri_as_NOC_Champion.jpg|Jimmy Nicmeri as NOC Champion Jimmy_Nicmeri_as_WWC_Champion.jpg|Jimmy Nicmeri as WWC Champion Jimmy_Nicmeri_as_CU_Champion.jpg‎‎|Jimmy Nicmeri as CAW Underground Champion Jimmy_Nicmeri_as_the_REAL_Worlds_Champion.jpg‎|Jimmy Nicmeri as the unrecognized "REAL" World's Champion on a DMW BurnOut Show Allies & Friends *Bones *Turbo *FranticFreak *Kysko *Archangel *DSC *Amy Steel *Dustin Rouse *JT Starr *Scar *Stormer *Project Blaze *"The Bull" Brian James Rivals *The Phoenix *FranticFreak *Shadowstarr *Adam Montana *Titan *The Warrior *Genocide *Rage *Scott Horan *Hades *The Bouncer *Black/White *Exodecai *Sky *Red Giant *Jason Flamez Mears *Joey Law *Ultra Yakamoru *Tommy Kazarian *James Dark Memorable Matches *nightmare vs the freak dwp show 1 season 1 my caw debut match *nightside vs jimmy nicmeri show 4 season 2 *sorrow vs jimmy nicmeri CAW-D Season 5 - Episode 4 *FranticFreak vs. Jimmy Nicmeri at caw-d Total Meltdown *DWP American Championship Nightmare vs. Mike Lombardi vs. Red Death CAW-D Season 6 - Episode 4 *DWP American Championship - NoDQ Match Scott Horan vs. Nightmare ©CAW-D Season 6 - *Uncensored Mayhem 2006 (Day 2) - Part 1 *Nightmare vs Adam Montana xcw season 2 Burn #3 *Nightmare vs Bryan Daniels xcw season 2 Burn #5 *Nightmare vs Titan for the XCW Undisputed Title at xcw Final Destination *Nightmare vs Prototype season 3 Burn #2 *Nightmare vs the Bouncer vs the Warrior to at xcw Eternal Punishment *Black/White vs Nightmare ladder match at xcw Pandemonium *Exodecai vs nightmare at caw destiny 4 *Rick Rancid vs nightmare at OWF Summer Slamboree 4 *Shadowstarr vs. Jimmy "Nightmare" Nicmeri at dmw Bound to Violence *Shadowstarr vs. Jimmy "Nightmare" Nicmeri vs james dark at CAW Destruction Derby *"Nightmare" Jimmy Nicmeri vs. DMW World champion Ultra Yakamoru in a non title match DMW BurnOut Show 20 Trivia *Jimmy "Nightmare" Nicmeri helped a lot of his friends in the backyard years get into caw he even help his old time rivil get into XCW takedown and burn even tho it was short lived. *today Jimmy nightmare nicmeri help turned his old backyard league into a real one help training them and buying them a arena where they can do showsin 2007 bought out Millennion comics *Jimmy Nicmeri has the bigest family in caw and they are twin brother tommy nicmeri aka hades in dmw twin brother billy nicmeri aka midnight in cuwl younger brother Anthony nicmeri feds he been on (UCWA and twf ) younger sister kimberly nicmeri feds shes been on (noc) older sister vikki nicmeri ace feds shes been on (dmw noc) grandparnts Vincent nicmeri and lauren nicmeri owners of wfa Category:CAW Category:DMW Category:XGWL Category:XCW Category:CPW Category:CAW-D Category:CAW Veteran Category:Legendary CAW